Criminal
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Fic antiga que decidi postar aqui.


Bom, meu nome é Lisa Cuddy, sou estudando de medicina, tenho 20 anos e moro com minha irmã Júlia, nossa mãe mora em outro estado, viemos para Michigan para concluir os estudos, eu não sou e nunca fui do tipo de garota comportada, já fiquei com vários garotos, mas naquele dia, naquela noite, um me chamou atenção, quem? Gregory House, também estudando de medicina, 23 anos, olhos azuis, pele clara e muito, muito sexy, só que infelizmente não fora só eu quem havia se interessado por ele, Júlia também se interessou e digamos que ela sempre fora mais atirada do que eu, e bom, eles acabaram ficando juntos, mas eu notei bem o olhar que ele havia me dado, fiquei com um outro menino que não me lembro o nome, mas House nunca saia da minha cabeça, ao final da festa fomos para casa, Júlia convidou House para ir com nós, e não, nós não morávamos no alojamento da universidade, optamos por ficar no apartamento que mamãe havia nos dado.

Naquela noite eu não conseguia dormir e isso estava ficando insuportável, não sei por que, mas a ideia de imaginar minha irmã com House trancados no quarto, me deixava com uma pontada de raiva e porque não, ciúmes? Eu o vi primeiro, eu o quis primeiro e ele também havia notado em mim, mas Júlia como sempre atrapalhou tudo, ela já tinha roubado outros pretendentes meus, mas nenhum me incomodou tanto quanto House, e eu ia mudar o jogo, não ia deixar isso barato assim, eu quero House e ele vai ser meu, somente meu.

Já havia se passado um mês desde que eles começaram a ficar e eu já não suportava mais aquilo, House dormia várias vezes em nosso apartamento e eu sempre ouvia os barulhos dele com minha irmã, algumas vezes eu fui para o quarto e me masturbei imaginando House me fudendo bem forte e rápido, meu corpo pedia por ele, eu precisava dele mais do que nunca, e então comecei a colocar meu plano em ação, sempre que Júlia não estava por perto, eu desfilava pela casa somente de shortinho e sutiã, os shortinhos eram bem colocados em minha bunda e o sutiã mostrava grande parte dos meus seios, House sempre olhava meu corpo, eu podia sentir o olhar dele me secando, a noite eu andava pela casa sem sutiã, apenas com uma camisola transparente e ele sempre disfarçava quando eu olhava pra ele, eu lógico apenas sorria maliciosamente e voltava para o meu quarto antes que Júlia aparecesse.

Dois dias depois, estávamos eu, House e Júlia jantando, quando ela não olhava eu ficava encarando House de forma desinibida, passava a língua em meus lábios e ele apenas sorria disfarçadamente, Júlia era a única que estava sobrando ali, nós nos comíamos entre olhares, ele me secava, me possuía com seus olhos, e eu ficava cada vez mais louca por ele, e em meio a todo aquele clima, Júlia nos informou que teria que viajar, alguma coisa sobre a mamãe, nada grave, então eu não precisaria ir, ela ficaria uma semana fora e essa fora a minha oportunidade perfeita.

No outro dia, House deixou Júlia no aeroporto e voltou, ele como quase sempre, dormiria lá em casa, naquela noite eu sai só de calcinha e sutiã pela casa, eu precisava despertar mais e mais o desejo de House por mim, quando ele me viu daquele jeito, engoliu seco, mal acreditava no que estava vendo, eu olhei em seus olhos e sorri maliciosamente, o deixei com cara de bobo e fui para o meu quarto, me masturbei pensando em House e ao sentir o orgasmo próximo, chamei por seu nome, pouco tempo depois eu dormir, mas meu sono não durou muito, acordei com um barulho vindo da sala, me levantei apenas de calcinha e chegando lá, vi House de costas, sentado no sofá e assistindo um filme pornô (eu nem sabia que tinha isso na minha casa, mas tudo bem), meu coração disparou, mas eu estava decidida em ir até ele e quando cheguei perto o suficiente tive uma visão maravilhosa, House estava completamente nu, se masturbando e gemendo baixinho. - Oi, posso assistir com você? – Perguntei da forma mais sensual possível.

House abriu os olhos assustados e ficou boquiaberto ao me ver ali somente de calcinha, com meus seios totalmente livres pedindo pelas mãos dele, pela boca dele, dei-lhe um sorriso malicioso e disse.

- Adoro filmes pornô, deixa eu assistir com você?

House, ainda boquiaberto fez com a cabeça que sim. Sentei bem ao seu lado e por alguns instantes fiquei em silêncio, apenas observando as cenas maravilhosas do filme, mas eu não agüentava mais ficar só assistindo, então me virei para ele e disse.

- Posso sentar em seu colo?

E antes que ele pudesse responder eu sentei, e ainda de calcinha pressionei minha buceta fortemente na perna dele, House gemia de excitação. Alguns minutos depois me virei de frente para ele, pressionando ainda mais minha buceta no pênis duro dele, House sem mais delongas caiu de boca em meus seios, gemi alto, ele mamava deliciosamente gostoso, enquanto chupava meus seios, House foi me deitando no sofá, ficou deitado por cima de mim e parou de chupar meus seios, sua mão arrancou minha calcinha violentamente a deixando em trapos no chão, e sem demorar House começou a chupar minha buceta deliciosamente, eu nunca me senti daquela forma, meu corpo estava em êxtase, era incrível tudo o que ele fazia com a língua.

- Oh, House, chupa, chupa mais. – Eu pedia maluca de desejo.

- Sua safada. – Ele disse me olhando enquanto penetrava dois dedos em mim. – Eu vi o jeito que você me olhou naquela festa, eu via você me provocando andando quase nua pela casa, eu estava louco por você eu fodia sua irmã pensando em você. – House novamente voltou à boca para minha buceta e ouvir aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitada, ele estava com Júlia pensando em mim.

House tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e me colocou de joelhos sobre o tapete, eu entendi bem o que ele queria e coloquei me minha boca aquele pênis delicioso, chupei da melhor forma possível, ele segurava em meus cabelos e fazia um vai e vem enfiando tudo em minha boca.

- Isso, chupa sua safada, delicia, oh fuck Cuddy.

E não demorou muito tempo até House atingir seu orgasmo e derramar tudo em minha boca, o gosto dele era tão bom, tão incrível, eu nunca tinha feito isso, mas com ele eu queria tudo.

- Greg, eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim.  
Me ajoelhei de quatro para ele, House ficou maravilhado e se encaixou por trás de mim, sua mão bateu forte em minha bunda e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás.

- Você é tão linda, Lisa, eu quero você pra mim, só pra mim.

- Eu sou sua Greg, só sua, agora, por favor, fuck me.

E ele logo me obedeceu, enfiou sem dó seu pênis dentro de mim, House segurava em meus quadris e jogava seu corpo contra o meu, nossos corpos batiam um no outro e eu podia jurar que se aquilo não fosse o paraíso, eu estava próxima a ele.

- Forte, eu quero forte, pleaseeee.

House veio o mais forte que podia e me fodia loucamente, eu já podia sentir meu corpo tremer, meus gemidos eram altos, ele chamava meu nome e me falava coisas sujas, eu estava louca, perdidamente apaixonada por ele, House era o meu homem, meu, e em meio a toda aquele delicioso vai e vem nós gozamos juntos, meu corpo caiu sobre o tapete e House caiu sobre mim, nossas respirações estavam totalmente desreguladas, nossos corações batiam em ritmos acelerados, mas eu estava completa, House saiu de cima de mim e virou-se para o lado, ainda fraca me deitei sobre o peito dele.

- Greg, não quero você com a Júlia, não quero te dividir com ela, sejas meu, só meu. – Pedi manhosa.

- Eu sou Lisa, e quero que sejas só minha, assim que Júlia chegar eu termino tudo com ela.

- Eu sou sua, só sua.

E assim nos beijamos novamente, House e eu fomos agarrados para o banheiro, tomamos um gostoso banho juntos e tudo se repetiu, ele me fudeu da melhor maneira do mundo e quando fomos para a cama, foi diferente, não foi sexo, foi amor e após o cansaço dormimos juntos com a certeza de que nada iria nos separar.


End file.
